Y si
by iree47
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Castle consiguiera interponerse entre la bala y Beckett en el funeral de Montgomery? ¿Quién será el primero en confesar lo que siente? Mi primer fic:) COMPLETO
1. El funeral

**Este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe, creador de Castle. La historia comienza en el final del episodio 24 de la tercera temporada, pero a partir de ahí las cosas van a ser diferentes. Agradezco todas las reviews posibles porque como ya he dicho soy nueva en esto.**

_**Capítulo 1: El funeral**_

El Capitán Roy Montgomery había muerto. No fue demasiada gente al funeral, tan solo los de la 12, algunos dirigentes, familiares y amigos. Un grupo de policías llevaron a hombros el ataúd, revestido con la bandera americana, hasta el nicho donde descansaría el cuerpo sin vida del Capitán. Primero habló el jefe de policía de Nueva York, después dos oficiales y por último Beckett. Kate Beckett. La mujer por la que Montgomery había dado su vida para compensar el error que acabó con la vida de Johanna Beckett.

Kate comenzó su discurso diciendo que Montgomery murió como un héroe. La mujer del Capitán caído no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a mojar sus mejillas. Beckett proseguía bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero, el escritor Richard Castle. Solo ella y Rick conocían la oscura verdad que escondía el asesinato de Montgomery.

Castle se sorprendió cuando Beckett le miró mientras hablaba:

-...y a veces tenemos la suerte de encontrar una persona dispuesta a estar a nuestro lado…

El corazón de Castle latió más rápido y apartó la mirada para que su compañera no notara el rubor que comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas. Se fijó en las tumbas. Había muchas. Todas blancas y perfectamente alineadas. De repente algo le llamó la atención. Una tumba brillaba de manera inusual. Miró de nuevo. Y en ese momento comprendió que el extraño brillo era una pistola.

Lo primero que pensó Castle fue en Beckett. Y en un intento desesperado de apartarla de la trayectoria del proyectil, se lanzó sobre la detective, que continuaba hablando.

Se oyó el inconfundible sonido de un disparo. El cementerio pasó de la paz más absoluta al caos. De repente todos estaban en el suelo y intentando protegerse de un segundo disparo que nunca llegaría a producirse.

-¡Castle! Quítate de encima. Vaya susto me has dado.- con el impacto de Castle sobre ella Beckett no había oído el disparo. Intentó quitarse a Castle de encima pero este no se movía.

-Castle, por favor, entiendo que te guste llamar la atención y tal pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer una de tus tonterías.- El enfado de Beckett iba en aumento. En ese momento escuchó a la gente gritar y comenzó a entender lo que había pasado. Se temió lo peor. Agarró a Castle por la cintura y rodó hasta quedar sobre él.

Beckett se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba muy pálido y su chaqueta, habitualmente perfectamente planchada, estaba arrugada y manchada por un líquido oscuro y viscoso.

-¡Castle! Castle, ¿qué has hecho? Castle mírame, ¡Rick! Cas...- la voz de Beckett se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista. Esto no podía estar pasando. Debía ser algún tipo de extraño sueño.


	2. Dolor

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Me han encantado vuestras reviews, no os haceis una idea de lo que me animais. Este capítulo es más largo pero aun me parece demasiado corto. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de acabar los examenes y poder hacer uno bien largo. Como ya dije, los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe. Espero que lo disfruteis:)**

_**Capítulo 2: Dolor**_

Castle entreabrió los ojos y vio a Beckett llorando. Intentó decir algo pero no podía. Le dolía mucho el pecho. Era un dolor punzante y agudo que le impedía pensar, hablar o moverse.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, que le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas consiguió balbucear:

-Kate...

-Castle, qué es lo que has hecho...-Beckett taponaba la herida con sus manos mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para impedir que las lágrimas nublaran por completo su vista.

-Kate...tú..a salvo...-dijo Castle en un susurro.

-Castle por favor quédate conmigo, no te vayas...te necesito.

"Ella me necesita" fueron las últimas palabras que pensó el escritor antes de sumirse en una profunda oscuridad.

Beckett vio como Castle cerraba los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía perderle. Ahora no. Necesitaba contarle lo mucho que significaba él para ella, tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

Una mano agarró el hombro de la detective y la intentó apartar de Castle.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Apártese!

- Tranquilícese inspectora, soy médico, tenemos que llevar al señor Castle de inmediato al hospital.

Al oir esto Beckett se apartó pero agarró con fuerza la mano de Castle. No pensaba alejarse de él. Y nadie se lo impidió. Pusieron al escritor en una camilla y rápidamente lo subieron a una ambulancia. Allí uno de los paramédicos le intubó mientras el otro continuaba presionando la herida. La ambulancia sorteó velozmente el ruidoso tráfico neoyorkino. Beckett se agarraba como podía a la mano de Castle que cada vez estaba más fria.

La llegada al hospital fue caótica. Algún idiota había avisado a la prensa del tiroteo en el cementerio y la entrada estaba plagada de paparazzi y periodistas. Los paramédicos sacaron con cuidado la camilla de la ambulancia. Beckett y uno de ellos se subieron a los salientes de la camilla mientras el otro empujaba.

Los pasillos del hospital parecían más largos de lo normal. El hombre que empujaba la camilla corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

Por fin llegaron al final del pasillo donde les esperaba un médico ceñido en un uniforme blanco y una mascarilla. Beckett soltó la mano de Castle, no sin antes apretarla con fuerza como si con ello pudiera dar fuerza al hombre que la había salvado. Los paramédicos ayudaron a meter a Castle en el quirófano y después volvieron a la ambulancia. Las puertas de la sala de operaciones y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del pasillo. Beckett se sentó en un banco de metal que había en frente de la puerta y, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Apenas fue consciente de los pasos apresurados que retumbaron por el pasillo un rato después. Eran Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Ryan y Espo. Lanie se sentó con Kate y la abrazó. Martha y Alexis también lloraban pero en vez de derrumbarse como Beckett, comenzaron a llamar a gritos a un médico. Ante tal barullo, salió una mujer de la sala de operaciones.

- ¿Podrían guardar silencio por favor?

-¿ Cómo voy a estar callada?-gritó Martha- no sé dónde está mi hijo ni si aun sigue vivo, ¡necesito verle!

- Señora relájese un poco y le contaré la situación.

- ¿Que me relaje? Como voy a relajarme si...- Martha gritó todos los tacos que se sabía y los volvió a repetir una y otra vez mientras movía los brazos como una loca. Alexis abrazó a su abuela para que se tranquilizara. Poco a poco Martha dejó de gritar y de intentar soltarse de los brazos de su nieta hasta quedarse quieta agitándose ligeramente con cada sollozo. Fue entonces cuando habló la enfermera:

- El señor Castle ha recibido una herida de bala en el pecho. Por suerte no ha dañado el corazón ni ninguna vena o arteria importante. Sin embargo, ha perforado parte del pulmón provocando un encharcamiento del mismo. Ha sufrido una parada cardíaca por insuficiencia de oxígeno al corazón y nos hemos visto obligados a inducirle el coma de manera preventiva. Por el momento su vida no corre peligro y en unas horas será colocado en la zona de cuidados intensivos donde permanecerá en observación.

Ante estos comentarios Martha se relajó un poco más y consiguió sentarse en otro banco, justo en frente del de Beckett. Alexis se sentó con su abuela y comenzó a observar las pelusas del suelo. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Espo y Ryan se fueron, con la promesa de que atraparían al cabrón que quería matar a Beckett que casi mata a su amigo. Lanie se fue con ellos dejando a Kate, Alexis y Martha solas. Hubo un momento en el que Martha no aguantaba más y se fue mascullando algo así como "cafetería" y "algo bien cargado".

-No es culpa tuya

Beckett levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que se había sentado en el banco. Alexis le estaba hablando:

-¿Qué?

- Que no es culpa tuya- repitió Alexis- es culpa del que ha disparado. Yo no te culpo a ti.

Beckett esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras se le seguían escapando lágrimas, esta vez de emoción y del aprecio que sentía hacia aquella chica pelirroja. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho Alexis. Debería ser yo la que estuviera allí dentro y no tu padre.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer la mujer que les había informado sobre el estado de Castle. Les dijo que había sido trasladado a la UCI y podrían visitarle durante un pequeño tiempo.

Alexis llamó a Martha por el móvil para que volviera. A las tres les obligaron a ponerse batas verdes, mascarillas y gorros. Después las dejaron pasar. Castle estaba acostado en una cama con el logo del hospital y tenía tubos y vías por todas partes. Su torso estaba desnudo y una venda enorme le cubría parte del hombro derecho y el pecho. Su piel había recuperado parte de su color habitual y eso reconfortó a las tres mujeres. Se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la cama. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Beckett se levantó para ir al baño.

Cuando salió no encontró ni a Martha ni a Alexis, tampoco había ningún médico cerca que se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Lentamente se acercó a Castle y le cogió la mano. Kate se alegró de que no estuviera tan fría. Miró a la cara al escritor. Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que había deseado no volver a ver su cara, era tan pesado e infantil cuando quería... Pero esta vez era diferente. Beckett deseaba que se despertara y le dedicara una de sus luminosas sonrisas. La detective se inclinó sobre el oído de Castle:

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Después, acariciando suavemente su cara posó sus labios sobre los de él.

**Decidme qué os ha parecido, si os gusta o no...Las reviews me ayudarán a mejorar, animaos que no cuesta nada=)GRACIAS POR LEER:)**


	3. El despertar

**Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo! Siento que se tan corto pero debía cortarlo ahí ya vereis por qué. Espero esta noche subir otro que será mucho más largo, prometido. Os agradezco muchísimo todas las reviews, sois geniales. Ojalá no os decepcione. Los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe. Que os guste:)) **

_**Capítulo 3: el despertar**_

Castle observó las hileras de tumbas. Un brillo extraño le cegó pir momentos. Apartó la vista durante un instante y volvió a mirar. En ese momento entendió lo que significaba esa luz y saltó sobre Beckett. Lo había conseguido, había salvado a Kate. Castle irguió su cuerpo para preguntar a Beckett si se había hecho daño con la caída. Al levantarse descubrió que en la chaqueta del uniforme de la inspectora comenzaba a formarse una enorme mancha roja. El corazón de Rick comenzó a latir de manera incontrolada, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. No podía ser, él había saltado antes del disparo, la había salvado. La sangre ya había empapado la chaqueta por completo y Kate le miraba de una forma muy extraña. Castle le desgarró la chaqueta y presionó la herida con sus manos temblorosas. Beckett le miró y sonrió:

-No te preocupes Rick...ya no hay nada que hacer...gracias...te qu...-. La poca luz que quedaba en los ojos de la detective se fue apagando hasta convertirse en dos esmeraldas brillantes.

-¡No! Kate, no me dejes...por favor...

-Señor Castle apartese, ella ha muerto.

Castle estaba abrazado al cuerpo de la que durante tres años había sido su compañera, su mejor amiga y la mujer de la que irremediable y profundamente se había enamorado. Tres policías fornidos agarraron al escritor y le separaron del cadáver de la joven detective.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Castle estaba sentado en el césped recién cortado. Frente a él se erguía un árbol. Un cerezo. La brisa olía tanto a ella... Bajo el árbol había una lápida. En ella se podía leer la inscripción "Katherine Houghton Beckett 1980-2011" y debajo la rezaba "Vincit Omnia Veritas" al igual que en la tumba de su madre. Richard recordaba cada momento vivido con ella, cada mirada, ese beso que había significado algo más, esa noche en Los Ángeles... Había sido un idiota. No le dijo lo que sentía y ahora ella no estaba. Y nunca más estaría. Ese pensamiento le hizo hundirse aún más en la tristeza que ahogaba su corazón desde la muerte de Kate.

Otra vez oscuridad.

Una voz se oyó a lo lejos:

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Era una voz que él conocía. Le sonaba mucho. Kate. Se llamaba Kate. Sí eso era. Y a él le importaba. Mucho. Pero, ¿por qué?. Notó la mano de ella sobre la suya y luego como una caricia en los labios. Las imágenes llenaron la mente del escritor: el funeral de Montgomery, el brillo entre las tumbas, el disparo, Kate llorando...

Deseó abrir los ojos. Hacerle saber que estaba bien pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. De pronto oyó una voz:

-Señorita, usted no puede estar aqui ya les dije a las dos mujeres pelirrojas que el tiempo de la visita había terminado...¿Kate?-. La voz de Josh Davison hizo dar un respingo a Beckett.

-¡Josh! Qué susto me has dado.

-Kate, ¿qué haces aqui? ¿ése es Castle?

- Sí...-las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Kate. Ahora no, no podía llorar- saltó delante de mí para protegerme y casi muere. Esto es culpa mía

Josh se acercó a su novia y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo.

-Míralo de otro modo, ya no volverá a meter las narices en tus casos.

La bofetada resonó en toda la habitación.

-Vete a la mierda Josh.

Un aturdido y alucinado Josh miró a Beckett y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

-Buen golpe

La voz era casi un susurro pero Beckett pegó un salto del susto. Se giró y vio a un sonriente y pálido Richard Castle. Estaba vivo. Estaba despierto. Y lo había oído todo.

**Muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias por leer. Tengo un montón de ideas para el próximo capítulo. Dejadme reviews que me interesa mucho vuestra opinión. Por cierto, en twitter soy iree47 por si quereis seguirme. Besos!**


	4. Old Haunt

**Por fin he podido publicar!:) tenía medio capítulo desde ayer pero he tenido un bloqueo enorme, no sabía cómo continuar. Gracias Paula por darme la idea que me ha sacado de mi bloqueo mental. Esa idea me ha dado alasXD, espero haberla plasmado bien. Por cierto, necesito que me digais si quereis que Castle y Beckett acaben pronto juntos o que sufran un poco más. Espero que os guste este capítulo ( que por fin es un poco más largo). Los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe. **

**_Capítulo 4: Old Haunt_**

-¡Castle!

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Beckett. Se acercó a la cama y le cogió la mano. Castle la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si la escasa luz de la habitación le quemara. La sonrisa de Beckett se hizo aun más amplia cuando él le apretó la mano a modo de saludo. Se quedaron un rato así, sonriendose mutuamente, disfrutando de la presencia del otro y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Fue Kate la que habló primero:

- Rick, gracias por salvarme, debería estar yo en esa cama...

- No digas tonterías. Ambos sabemos que si no me llego a poner delante esa bala te habría matado.

- Pero casi mueres tú, y es algo que jamás me perdonaría. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti...

-¡Querido!-. Martha entró en la habitación gritando y agitando los brazos. Detrás de ella iba Alexis.

-¡Papá!, menos mal que estás bien vaya susto me has dado, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. - Alexis lloraba de alegría mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su padre con un cuidado exquisito, como si temiera romperle algún hueso.

Continuaron hablando y abrazándose durante bastante tiempo. Martha maldijo de todas las maneras posibles a los médicos que les habían obligado a abandonar la habitación y a los cinco minutos les habían dicho que podían volver a pasar. Beckett quedó relevada a un segundo plano. No quería molestar, pero tampoco iba a irse. Ese hombre le había salvado la vida y había estado a punto de morir en sus brazos. Lo único que quería era observarle. Ver su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración. Oír el pitido constante de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón.

Hubo un momento en el que entró una enfermera que obligó a las tres mujeres a abandonar la habitación dado que Castle necesitaba descansar. Martha y Alexis volvieron al loft. Beckett no volvió a su casa. Fue directamente a la comisaría.

Allí aun seguían Ryan y Espósito. Kate les informó del estado de Castle y ellos la pusieron al día con las nuevas pistas que habían averiguado sobre el tipo que intentó matarla en el cementerio. Habían encontrado la pistola del francotirador, que estaba siendo examinada por los de balística, y llevaban toda la tarde revisando las cámaras de seguridad del cementerio y de las calles que lo rodeaban. Por el momento sin éxito.

Se quedaron los tres trabajando toda la noche, bebiendo café para que el sueño no les impidiera hacer su tarea.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, habían revisado todos los videos varias veces y se encontraban en un punto muerto. Decidieron irse a sus casas a descansar un rato para poder ir al día siguiente a preguntar a todos los comercios que estaban cerca del cementerio.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente. El caso apenas avanzaba por la falta de pistas. Beckett apenas podía ir a visitar a Castle. Desde que ocurriera el tiroteo, la nueva capitana de la 12, una mujer llamada Victoria Gates, había ordenado a la joven inspectora quedarse el mayor tiempo posible en la comisaría para que el riesgo de un nuevo intento de asesinato fuera menor.

Quedarse en comisaría suponía encargarse de todo el papeleo de los casos que se iban resolviendo. Esto hizo que las visitas al hospital fueran cada vez más cortas y distanciadas en el tiempo. Kate sabía que tenía que hablar con él, con Rick. El haber estado a punto de perderlo le había hecho darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia aquel hombre. Necesitaba decírselo. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero en el hospital siempre había mucha gente. Hacía unas semanas que a Rick le habían trasladado a una habitación y puesto que era un escritor de novelas de éxito, siempre estaba rodeado de visitas.

A los cuatro meses Castle recibió el alta provisional. Y a los seis, el escritor, completamente recuperado, decidió dar una fiesta en el Old Haunt. Una fiesta para celebrar la vida.

Aquella mañana la comisaría estaba más tranquila que de costumbre. Los chicos no tenían ningún caso entre manos y estaban absortos en el papeleo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y descubrieron a un jovial y sonriente Richard Castle. Nada más salir del ascensor un coro de aplausos y vítores estalló en la 12. Todo eran felicitaciones apretones de manos y palmaditas en la espalda:

-Estais todos invitados a una fiesta en el Old Haunt esta noche.- gritó el aclamado escritor.

Los gritos de alegría y los aplausos se hicieron más sonoros que nunca tras aquella frase. Castle sonrió aun más y se dirigió hacia las mesas de Ryan, Espo y Beckett. Los chicos se habían ido ha detener al que parecía el culpable del caso en el que estaban trabajando. Castle se fue a sentar en su silla. Beckett levantó la cabeza de la montaña de papeles que inundaban su escritorio.

-Inspectora Beckett, la veo ocupada-dijo Castle, en un tono que hizo que Beckett no pudiera evitar reirse- espero que pueda deshacerse de todos esos informes y venir esta noche a la fiesta de un renombrado escritor de éxito, Richard Castle, ¿le suena ese nombre?

-No se preocupe señor, no faltaré.-dijo Beckett en el mismo tono de voz, lo que hizo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

Continuaron hablando animadamente durante un rato sobre lo horrible que le resultaba a Beckett quedarse en la comisaría y las ganas que tenía de pillar al que quería matarla.

-Bueno Castle, es genial poder hablar contigo pero si quieres que vaya a la fiesta de ese maravilloso y pedante escritor deberías dejarme acabar estos informes.

-Hasta esta noche inspectora-. El escritor se levantó de su silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kate se quedó durante unos segundos en shock. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, Castle ya se había marchado.

Aun no había podido hablar con él. Castle tampoco había dicho nada sobre el beso que le dio en el hospital. Con un poco de suerte no se habría enterado. Las mejillas de Beckett se sonrojaron al pensar en aquel día en el hospital.

Los invitados fueron llegando al Old Haunt. Castle fue saludando a cada uno de ellos con su habitual calidez. El pequeño bar estaba lleno hasta los topes. La música sonaba por unos altavoces estratégicamente colocados cerca del techo. En el centro del local la gente bailaba muy pegada.

En una mesa apartada del resto el escritor se estaba tomando unas cervezas con Beckett, Ryan, Espo y Lanie mientras les contaba la historia de cómo saltó delante de Kate para salvarla del balazo. Había añadido unos cuantos elementos fantasticos y la historia parecía una mezcla entre los cómics de Superman y Hulk.

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada, la gente comenzó a abandonar el local. Espósito y Lanie llevaban bastante tiempo desaparecidos y Ryan, Castle y Beckett decidieron ir a buscarles y, de paso, bailar un rato.

Sonaba música techno a todo volumen. Las copas de más que llevaban provocaron que en vez de bailar hicieran movimientos completamente descoordinados y extraños, pero eso no les importaba.

De repente la música se paró. La gente comenzó a abuchear y pidiendo a gritos otra canción. El DJ habló por el micrófono:

-Ha llegado la hora de poner una canción lenta. Caballeros, cojan a la mujer que tengan más cerca.

Castle y Beckett se miraron.

-¿Me concede este baile inspectora?

Kate asintió y Castle le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

"Nothing goes as planned..."

-Castle-susurró Beckett en su oido- creo que ya he encontrado a Lanie...y a Espo...

Castle giró la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que ella miraba y vio a sus dos amigos muy pegados, besándose apasionadamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente.

"Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot..."

Castle y Beckett. Kate y Rick. El escritor y la detective continuaron bailando.

"Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth..."

Kate miró a Rick. Se perdió un momento en esos preciosos ojos azules. Castle no podía dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de ella. Eran como dos esmeraldas pulidas. Beckett posó su mirada en los labios del escritor y después otra vez a los ojos. Sus caras se iban acercando lentamente. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Kate cuando sintió el roce de su nariz con la de él. Sus ojos parecían conectados por una fuerza invisible e hipnótica. Rick cerró los ojos decidido a dejarse llevar, todo su ser pedía a gritos llegar a los labios de la inspectora, su corazón latía desbocado, apenas faltaban unos milímetros.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Decidme si preferis capitulos mas largos, mas cortos o de esta extension... Y por cierto mañana es Castle monday! Y hay promo de Veritas:)) *-***


	5. El beso

**Holaaa:)) Siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo nuevo. Tengo mogollón de exámenes y trabajos. Este capi no es muy largo por la misma razón pero espero poder hacerlos mucho más largos cuando no tenga tanto que estudiar. Espero que os guste, al final me he decidido por esta situación pero aun pueden pasar muchas cosas. Recomendación antes de leer el capítulo: vaso de agua fría. Los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe.**

_**Capítulo 5: El beso**_

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Lento al principio, sus labios moviéndose al son de la música a la que ya no prestaban atención. La lengua de Castle irrumpió en la boca de Kate, y ésta la aceptó con gusto decidida a aprenderse cada rincón de la boca del escritor. La canción cambió. La lentitud y calidez de In My Veins dio paso a la atronadora Animals. El beso se volvió más salvaje y a los labios se unieron las manos, antes en la cara de ella las de Castle y en la espalda de él las de Beckett, ahora recorriendo con ansia el cuerpo del otro y abrazándose como si temieran que algo o alguien les fuera a separar en cualquier momento. El alcohol alejó de la mente de la detective todos sus miedos, deshizo todas sus barreras y la animó a seguir.

Castle cortó el beso. Miró a Beckett fijamente. Su mirada, normalmente azul como el zafiro, se había vuelto negra oscurecida por el deseo. Agarró la mano de la inspectora y ambos se colaron en el baño de mujeres.

Beckett puso el pestillo y se dio la vuelta. El escritor la miraba fijamente. Le agarró la corbata y lo atrajo hacia si. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, pero no por mucho tiempo. Castle comenzó a besar la comisura de los labios de Beckett, recorriendo la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. La excitación de la detective cada vez era mayor. Ese hombre siempre le había vuelto loca. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras él le quitaba el vestido. Ambas prendas de ropa fueron lanzadas sin miramientos a un rincón del baño, cerca del retrete.

Castle apenas podía controlarse más. El olor de esa mujer, su cuerpo semidesnudo pegado al suyo, sus besos sus caricias...El escritor cogió por los muslos a Beckett y la aupó, sentándola en la repisa del lababo, mientras continuaban besándose. Kate aprovechó para desabrochar el cinturón de Castle y seguidamente los pantalones. Se los bajó. Los pantalones de Castle se deslizaron hasta el suelo descubriendo unos boxers de batman. Rick, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Kate y se dispuso ha desabrocharle el sostén.

De pronto unos golpes aporrearon la puerta.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Es que no me aguanto más.

La voz de Lanie hizo volver a Kate a la realidad. Ambos se separaron bruscamente con las mejillas encendidas. Se vistieron rápidamente sin mirarse. Cuando hubieron acabado abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo, intentando que Lanie no les reconociera.

Pero su amiga, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, sí les vio, aunque es una cosa de la que se acordaría mucho más tarde.

Kate y Rick, cogidos de la mano se perdieron entre la gente que bailaba. Salieron del Old Haunt y pidieron un taxi.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Castle.

-A mi casa- Beckett no había estado más segura en su vida. Le dio la dirección al taxista y se acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche, lo más lejos posible de Castle. Sabía que como se acercara un poco más acabarían haciendo ciertas cosas en el taxi. El escritor parecía pensar lo mismo porque se había colocado lo más pegado posible a la puerta y miraba al cielo por la ventana. Tenía las piernas cruzadas para intentar ocultar su excitación, pero apenas podía.

El viaje se hizo eterno. Al principio evitaron a toda costa mirarse, a los cinco minutos empezaron a lanzarse miradas y a los diez entrelazaron las manos.

El coche llegó a su destino. El taxista carraspeó interrumpiendo el beso que ya compartían, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la pareja. Castle pagó rápidamente dejando una buena propina.

Rick y Kate se metieron en el ascensor y se miraron. Beckett marcó el número del piso y las puertas se cerraron. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso salvaje y cada vez más descontrolado. Las manos de Castle se colaron por debajo del vestido se Kate. Ella contraatacó, calentando aun más al escritor al deslizar sus manos dentro del pantalón de él.

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos se apartaron jadeantes y prácticamente volaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de Beckett. Ésta buscaba sus llaves en el bolso, tarea que le llevó mucho más tiempo de lo normal porque los labios de Rick viajaban por su cuello de manera experta.

La inspectora consiguió abrir la puerta. Lo que ambos vieron les dejó sin respiración durante un momento y el deseo más profundo dio paso al mayor y más absoluto miedo.

**¿Os ha gustado? No estaba muy convencida en continuar el beso, pero han sufrido tanto que creo que se lo merecían;) Intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible. Besoss!**


	6. Él

**Hola:)) aquí traigo nuevo capítulo. Tenía tantas ganas de ver Veritas que lo único que he sido capaz de hacer hasta esa hora ha sido ponerme de los nervios y escribir fic. Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Marlowe, al que estaré SIEMPRE agradecida por la serie tan fántastica que hace. Gracias por leer!**

_**Capítulo 6: Él**_

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par. Las cortinas ondeaban dibujando siniestras sombras en el suelo. El sofá, la mesa, la vitrina, todo estaba completamente destrozado. Los ojos de Beckett se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero lo que realmente les heló la sangre fue el cadáver que presidía el centro del salón. Tenía un machete enorme clavado en el pecho y la sangre había formado un charco debajo de él, cubriendo el suelo. Castle y Beckett se acercaron y reconocieron al guardia encargado de vigilar la casa de la detective desde el tiroteo en el cementerio. Ambos pegaron un grito al descubrir que el cadáver tenía sobre el rostro una careta de Beckett con cruces rojas pintadas en los ojos.

Kate sacó su pistola del bolso y obligó a Castle a ponerse detrás de ella. Se colocaron cerca de unos tablones de madera astillados que antes formaban parte de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Castle manda un mensaje a Gates, rápido.

-¿No sería mejor a Ryan o a Espósito?

-¿De verdad crees que alguno de esos dos está sobrio?

-Vale, voy-Castle marcó con rapidez-Kate, no contesta.

Un ruido les distrajo del teléfono.

-Castle, ponte detrás de mí.- susurró Beckett.

El escritor se colocó detrás de ella y ambos escucharon pisadas procedentes del pasillo. Por el sonido, supusieron que eran botas de goma.

-Detective Katherine Beckett. No te escondas. Sé que estás ahí. ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

Un escalofrío estremeció la espina dorsal de Beckett al recordar al pobre hombre con el enorme machete clavado en el pecho. Notó la mano de Castle sobre su cadera, infundiéndole ánimos. Agradeció ese contacto. Era justo lo que necesitaba. El misterioso hombre salió de las sombras del pasillo. Era muy alto, con rasgos duros y mirada penetrante. Vestía completamente de negro. Tenía una enorme cicatriz que desfiguraba su rostro desde la barbilla hasta la ceja izquierda. Pero lo que mas impresionaba de su presencia era la enorme sierra que sujetaba firmemente en una de sus manos. La escasa luz que procedía de la calle producía extrañas sombras en su cara, haciéndola aun más siniestra.

-Soy Madox- dijo mirando fijamente a la detective- en nuestro último encuentro cierta persona consiguió salvarte la vida pero hoy voy a asegurarme de que tú, Kate, estés muerta.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy yo la que esta apuntando una pistola.- dijo Beckett con todo el valor que fue capaz.

-¿Y crees que por eso llevas algún tipo de ventaja?-Madox sonrió irónicamente- Yo maté a tu querida madre. Le clavé una navaja en el corazón. Me quedé con ella hasta que la vida desapareció de sus ojos suplicantes. ¿Por qué? parecían preguntar.

Los ojos de Beckett comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de rabia y añoranza. Tenía que dispararle, necesitaba dispararle. Pero por alguna extraña razón la voz de aquel hombre le había cautivado. Quería seguir oyendo lo que decía. Madox prosiguió:

-La maté porque tenía que hacerlo Kate. Ellos me lo dijeron y yo lo hice. No disfruto matando, pero tampoco me disgusta. Y ahora voy a tener que matarte, Kate, a ti y a tu novio, no me queda otra opción.

La amenaza de Madox sobre Castle hizo que la inspectora reaccionara. No se lo iban a arrebatar otra vez. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por mucho que le gustara dejarse consumir por la pena debía ser fuerte. Por Castle. Miró a Madox a los ojos y le disparó. El hombre consiguió apartarse a tiempo y la bala apenas le rozó el hombro. Madox comenzó a reirse a carcajadas. Parecía un loco que se había escapado de un manicomio.

Beckett aprovechó el momento y volvió a disparar. Esta vez Madox no fue tan rápido y la bala le traspasó el hombro. El impacto del disparo le hizo retroceder y tropezó con un trozo de metal que había en el suelo (antes el mango de la nevera). Cayó cuan largo era sujetándose el hombro y retorciéndose de dolor.

Beckett se acercó, apuntándole con la pistola, dejando a Castle atrás. Se agachó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cubriéndole el rostro, disfrutando con cada gemido de dolor que profería el asesino de su madre.

La detective retiró una de sus manos de la pistola para coger las esposas. Madox le agarró de la muñeca súbitamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Le arrebató la pistola y, pasándo su musculoso brazo ensangrentado debajo del cuello de Beckett, dijo:

-Jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil.

Y volvió a reirse descontroladamente, como un loco. Castle observaba la escena desde la pared. Por primera vez en su vida se le habían agotado las ideas. Beckett apenas podía respirar bajo el fornido brazo del asesino y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse morado. Castle temblaba. La mujer a la que amaba estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Madox observó divertido la expresión de Castle y se le ocurrió una idea:

-La verdad es que me habeís caido bien. Os voy a matar. Pero os quiero dar la oportunidad de despediros. Soy tan amable...- su frase acabó en otra potente carcajada.

Aflojó ligeramente la presión de su brazo sobre el cuello de Beckett e hizo señas al escritor para que se acercara. Castle obedeció. Madox cogió las esposas de Kate y ató una a la mano de Beckett y la otra a la de Castle. Soltó a Beckett, que cayó semidesmayada en el suelo y agarró con fuerza la mano libre de Rick. Alcanzó de nuevo su sierra y colocó la hoja sobre la muñeca del escritor.

-Cualquier movimiento en falso y tu valiosa mano desaparecerá.

Con la mano esposada, Castle cogió de la mano a Beckett y la atrajo hacia sí. Ésta iba recuperando poco a poco una respiración normal. Se arrastró como pudo hasta Castle. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Había tantas cosas que decir. Castle acarició con cariño la mejilla de Beckett, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que comenzaban a mojar su mejilla.

Castle acercó su cara a la de ella y se fundieron en un beso. Este beso no era salvaje y ardiente de deseo como el que habían compartido unas horas antes, este beso era suave y dulce, lento, salado por las lágrimas de ella. Cada uno deseaba expresar todo lo que el tiempo les impedía decir a través de ese beso.

Castle gimió de dolor en los labios de Beckett y se separó. Madox estaba apretando la sierra contra su muñeca con más fuerza y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su piel. Rick miró una vez más a Beckett deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Rick.

Castle la miró a los ojos ignorando el dolor de la muñeca.

-Te quiero.

Un gran alivio inundó el corazón de la detective. Castle volvió a quedarse sin palabras por segunda vez en la misma noche. Madox le agarró del cuello con su enorme mano y le puso la hoja de la sierra bajo la barbilla mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Esto va mejor de lo que pensaba. Richard, ¿no deberías contestar? ¿ te has quedado mudo?

Castle no podía creer lo que había oido. Kate le quería. A él. Madox paró de reirse súbitamente.

- Se acabó la tontería. Kate voy a matarle y tú vas a mirar.

**Espero que os haya gustado:) y no os preocupeis que la escena que empezó en el baño del Old Haunt continuará, si sobreviven...**

**PD: sigo en shock por Veritas *_***


	7. Madox

**Por fin he podido actualizar, he tenido una barbaridad de examenes y aun me quedan los finales. Este curso se me está haciendo eterno, menos mal que solo me quedan dos semanas... Lo siento muchisimo por ir tan lenta con la historia. Además esta semana no ha sido dura solo por los exámenes, aun estoy en shock por el último capítulo de Castle :'( la cara de Beckett me destrozó el corazón. Y encima ahora tenemos que esperar cuatro eternos meses para saber que pasa... Bueno volviendo al tema de la historia, espero que os guste este capítulo. Los personajes son de Marlowe. Disfrutad:)**

_**Capítulo 7: Madox**_

Madox dio un empujón a una temblorosa Kate que se aferraba a la mano de Castle con todas sus fuerzas. Beckett trastabilló y el escritor aulló de dolor cuando su mano fue arrastrada por la de Beckett, provocando que la hoja de la sierra se clavara más en su cuello. Madox volvió a reirse de manera escandalosa. Unas pequeñas pero brillantes gotitas de sangre se resbalaron por el cuello de Castle. Las gotitas de un rojo escarlata acariciaron la piel del escritor hasta perderse dentro de su camisa. Madox disfrutaba del momento como si se tratara de un niño el primer día que va a un parque de atracciones.

Castle no podía dejar de mirar a Beckett, si iba a morir, quería que lo último que viera de esta vida fuera ella. Su mente se perdió en el recuerdo, parecía mentira que una hora antes ella estaba entre sus brazos... Una idea asaltó su mente.

Mas rápido que un pensamiento, agarró con sus manos desnudas el filo de la sierra y la apartó de su cuello, a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe rompió la nariz del asesino dejándolo desorientado. Castle aprovechó ese momento para apartar definitivamente el arma de su cuello. Mientras tanto, Beckett había conseguido reaccionar y, a pesar de tener una mano unida a la de Castle se las arregló para alcanzar su pistola, que yacía en el suelo cerca de las botas de Madox, con el pie. Ambos se alejaron del hombre que había intentado matarles y la detective le apuntó con la pistola.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte.- dijo Beckett

Madox avanzó dos pasos hacia ellos.

-¡He dicho que no te muevas!

El asesino corrió y, pegando un saltó se avalanzó sobre la detective, blandiendo una pequeña navaja que había llevado escondida en el forro de la chaqueta. Beckett le disparó varias veces acertando en el pecho. El disparo provocó que el salto de Madox no llegara con tanta fuerza. Aun así, el cuerpo del fornido asesino cayó sobre Beckett. Del impacto, Beckett cayó sobre Castle y este hacia atrás dándose un fuerte golpe en la coronilla con la pared.

Kate apartó el cuerpo sin vida de Madox y se dio la vuelta. Castle la miraba con una sonrisa, aun un poco aturdido por el golpe. Beckett le devolvió la sonrisa, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que derretían el corazón del escritor. Pero duró poco. La mirada de Beckett se posó en las manos de Castle. Tenía varios cortes profundos que sangraban de manera exagerada, manchando el suelo y su ropa.

-No te preocupes Kate, no es tan grave como parece.

Y volvieron a mirarse. Esa mirada que expresaba más que palabras, capaz de declarar sentimientos. ¡BUM! La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Por ella entraron cinco policías armados y con chalecos antibalas azules. Tras ellos una mujer, con el pelo negro recogido en un bonito moño en la nuca. La mujer andaba con porte elegante a pesar de los afilados tacones que vestía. Se trataba de la capitana Gates:

- ¡Inspectora Beckett! No sabe cuanto me alegro de que esté bien.- dij o acercándose hasta ellos.

-Señor, gracias por venir..., ¿cómo se ha enterado? Antes no respondió a la llamada.

-Verá, cuando usted me llamó estaba durmiendo y no conseguí coger el móvil a tiempo. Iba a llamarla cuando me llamaron de la comisaría para avisarme de que varios vecinos de su edificio se habían quejado de fuertes ruidos esta madrugada y de que el policía que vigilaba su casa no respondía a las llamadas. Vine lo antes posible.

-No se preocupe Señor, lo conseguimos.

-Me alegro de que estén bien y, ¿Señor Castle? Hay una ambulancia abajo, deberían vendarle esas heridas.

Castle asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Beckett le agarrara del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse. Seguía mareado por el golpe y por la rápidez con la que todo se había resuelto. Llegaron a la ambulancia donde ya les esperaban dos médicos. Sentaron a Castle en una camilla y le limpiaron las manos. Una vez desinfectados todos los cortes se las vendaron para cortar las hemorragias. Beckett esperaba pacientemente apoyada en la puerta de la ambulancia mientras atendían a Castle. El cansancio se iba adueñando poco a poco de su cuerpo a medida que desaparecía la adrenalina que recorría sus venas por el miedo.

Los médicos dejaron marchar a Castle después de examinar con cuidado el corte del cuello y determinar que solo era superficial y que no había ningún peligro.

Castle salió de la ambulancia y se reunió con Beckett.

-¿Ya estas mejor chico escritor?- dijo la detective esbozando una sonrisa que, por un momento, hizo que desapareciera el cansancio de su rostro.

-Creo que ya sabes que es hombre, no chico, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado cierta escena en un baño...?

Las mejillas de Beckett se encendieron recordando aquel íntimo momento hacia apenas unas horas. Un coche de policía se paró delante de ellos y el conductor les dijo que Gates había ordenado que debía llevarlos a ambos a casa del escritor.

-Iba a pedírtelo, pero creo que Gates se me ha adelantado.

La sonrisa de Beckett se hizo más amplia con la broma de Castle. Se subieron a la parte trasera y Castle dio la dirección al policía. El trayecto se hizo largo para ambos. Fuera, el cielo comenzaba a clarear. La noche había sido muy larga y llena de emociones intensas y el cansancio iba invadiendo sus cuerpos llevándose las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban consigo. Por fin, cuando los primeros rayos de sol coloreaban las puntas de los rascacielos más altos, el coche se paró delante de un edificio moderno de varios pisos. Castle, al notar que estaban parados abrió los ojos. Dio las gracias al policía y cogió a una dormida Beckett en brazos. El portero le saludó con un gesto mientras su boca hacía una mueca para intentar controlar un bostezo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Castle pulsó el botón del piso. Kate se movió en sus brazos soñolienta y se bajó. Pero dejó su mano entrelazada con el brazo del escritor porque temía quedarse dormida y caerse antes de llegar a su casa.

Rick abrió la puerta con extremado silencio y fue hacia el cuarto de invitados.

-No Castle yo duermo contigo.-susurró Beckett con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Castle sonrió para sí y giró sobre sus pies, ahora rumbo a su habitación. Entraron y cerraron con cuidado la puerta. Castle le ofreció a Beckett una camiseta amplia que le serviría a la inspectora de camisón. Ella la cogió, agradecida por poder cambiarse de ropa. Beckett comenzó a desvestirse, sin importarle que Castle estuviera a apenas unos metros de ella. Éste, que estaba intentando sacar su pijama del armario se la quedó mirando embobado.

-¿Te gustan las vistas Castle? - se rio Beckett. Castle apartó la mirada cohibido y comenzó a ponerse el pijama. Cuando estuvieron listos, quitaron la colcha y se merieron en la cama. Beckett recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Castle. Oir su corazón latiendo y poder ver su pecho subir y bajar por la respiración aliviaron los miedos que atormentaban a la detective desde el día del disparo en el cementerio. Castle la abrazó, disfrutando la sensación de estar tan cerca de ella.

- Beckett, ¿ sigues despierta?-susurró.

-Sí.

-Kate, siento haberme quedado callado antes. Yo...también te quiero.

Beckett alzó la cabeza. Los ojos azules de él le devolvieron la mirada y le confirmaron que lo que acababa de oir era cierto. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó del ojo de la joven policía. Sus rostros se acercaron y se besaron. Fue un beso lento y dulce, muy parecido al que compartieron delante de Madox, pero sin el miedo a perderse.

Beckett volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Castle y entrelazaron las piernas, quedándose así, abrazados, profundamente dormidos.

**¿Os ha gustado? Y no os preocupeis por cierta escena que dejé a medias que sé que debo continuar;) si podeis y quereis dejadme review y me comentais vuestra opinión sobre lo que querais. Besos y muchas MUCHAS gracias por leer:))**

**PD: Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo de las reviews, la gente de twitter y ****de mis fillionatics3**


	8. Helen

**Y aqui os dejo otro capítulo. Tengo en mente el siguiente y no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar. Aun así no puedo aseguraros nada. Los personajes de Marlowe. Gracias por leer:)**

_**Capítulo 8: Helen**_

Una luz cálida e intensa despertó a Kate. El sol había salido, hacía ya unas cuantas horas, y estaba en lo alto del cielo. Las enormes cortinas que cubrían el enorme ventanal, no podían impedir que la luz entrara a raudales en la habitación. Al principio, la mujer se sintió desorientada, con miedo por no reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron aflorando en su mente. Lo habían conseguido. El hombre que intentó asesinarla en aquel cementerio había muerto. Sabía que la guerra aún no había terminado, pero había ganado la primera batalla. Y era una batalla importante.

Castle se movió a su lado. Beckett alzó la cabeza y su mirada se topó con la azul de él.

-Buenos días-dijo Castle sonriendo- ¿te he parecido cómodo?

- Te diría que sí, pero eso solo haría crecer tu enorme orgullo...

-Lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

-Mmmm, ¿no nos podríamos quedar así todo el día?

En ese momento le rugieron las tripas.

-Me parece que así no me convences.

Y diciendo esto, Castle se levantó de la cama, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con cuidado y ayudándola a incorporarse. Rick no sabría decir por qué, pero verla en su cama despeinada, con esa camiseta enorme de Capitán América y con los ojos soñolientos, provocaba que su corazón saltase como un caballo al galope. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó en la mejilla. Ella sonrió. Ambos salieron de la habitación agarrados del brazo.

-Oh Dios mío, ¡OH DIOS MÍO!-Martha estaba desayunando en la cocina.

-Madre, no exageres...

-¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo?

Martha no paraba de gritar de asombro. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas de emoción contenida en el rabillo del ojo.

-Madre, relájate.

-¿Que me relaje? Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, esto hay que celebrarlo con un buen whisky...

Castle se fue hacia la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Martha abrazaba a Kate con fuerza y luego se reia y volvía a abrazarla. Realmente parecía que estaba loca. Por fin pareció relajarse un poco.

-Bueno chicos os dejo solos que no quiero molestar.

Y dicho esto se metió en el salón, dispuesta a escuchar la conversación que su hijo y Kate estaban a punto de comenzar. Castle, que conocía de sobra a su madre, cogió un papel y tras garabatear unas pocas palabras, se lo pasó a Beckett para que lo leyera.

"No digas nada. Mi madre. Salón. Oído"

Beckett levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Desayunaron hablando de temas banales como el buen tiempo que hacía, el momento en el que Beckett hablara con Lanie sobre lo que estuvo haciendo con Espósito la noche anterior... Omitieron todos los temas que los envolvían a ellos y a sus sentimientos y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Madox. Pero su charla fue interrumpida por el móvil de Beckett. Voló hasta la habitación de Castle, tropezándose con Martha por el camino.

-Beckett...Vale...De acuerdo...Perfecto...Allí estaremos. Castle, era Espo, tenemos un nuevo caso.

Se vistieron rápidamente. Beckett encontró ropa a su gusto entre las cosas de Martha y Alexis.

-Madre no le digas nada a Alexis todavía, esta tarde cuando llegue del instituto hablaré con ella. Y otra cosa. No creo que a tu grupo de teatro les interese saber nada.

-Vale Richard querido no te preocupes. ¿Qué te ha pasado el las manos?

- Una larga historia que te contaré luego...

- Y el cuello, ¿eso es...?

-Luego.

Y cerró la puerta del loft. Cogieron un taxi para ir hasta la escena del crimen.

-Castle, creo que deberíamos tener una conversación sobre todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas doce o catorce horas...

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento.

-Y otra cosa. Aun no estoy preparada para que absolutamente todo el mundo se entere de esta...situación nueva entre nosotros.

-No te preocupes nuestra..situación- dijo Castle poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra situación- está a salvo conmigo- le agarró la mano con delicadeza- yo también prefiero que esto sea nuestro secreto.

Apenas quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar al destino, asi que aprovecharon para darse un fugaz beso.

Cuando llegaron Lanie les esperaba arrodillada junto al cadáver. Era una chica morena, bastante guapa. Sus ojos verdes sin vida miraban al infinito. Iba vestida de fiesta, muy elegante, con un vestido azul, ceñido al cuerpo. El maquillaje de los ojos estaba esparcido por sus mejillas, lo que indicaba que había estado llorando. El extraño ángulo de su muñeca mostraba que estaba rota. Lo que llamaba la atención de la chica, tan cuidadosamente arreglada, eran los zapatos. No tenía.

-Mujer, aproximadamente veinte años. Causa de la muerte, una herida de bala del calibre 25 en la espalda, entre la una y las dos de la madrugada. No hay indicios de agresión sexual ni de ningún tipo de maltrato.- explicó Lanie.

La forense tenía unas profundas ojeras y el pelo, habitualmente liso y meticulosamente ordenado, estaba enmarañado y recogido en una trenza. Beckett sonrió disimuladamente recordando a su amiga en el Old Haunt.

-¿ Y los zapatos? -preguntó Castle.

-Los técnicos los están buscando. Por el estado en el que se encuentran sus pies, podría afirmar que corrío unos metros sin ellos. Sin embargo, he encontrado esto- les enseñó una tira de cuero dorado- parece un trozo de la hebilla de los zapatos, por lo que he supuesto que los llevaba en la mano y el asesino, por alguna razón se los llevó.

Tras observar un rato el sitio y preguntar en un par de comercios cercanos sin obtener ninguna pista, se fueron a la comisaría. Frente a su habitual pizarra blanca estaban Espósito y un nervioso Ryan. Las fotos de la escena del crimen estaban colgadas con imanes.

-¿Habeis podido identificar a la víctima?-preguntó Beckett.

El detective hispano asintió con la cabeza. Ryan parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Su nombre es Helen Stone. Al parecer esa noche estaba en la fiesta de graduación de su hermana pequeña en un local que se encontraba a tres manzanas de la calle donde encontraron su cuerpo. Su familia está viniendo hacia aquí. Y también varios adolescentes que estaban en esa fiesta y que la vieron. - dijo Espósito.

La cara de Ryan se puso verde y se marchó corriendo.

-Espo, ¿qué le pasa a Ryan? - preguntó Beckett.

-¿Es que se os ha olvidado lo que pasa este sábado?

Las caras de incertidumbre de Castle y Beckett eran dignas de ver.

-¡Su boda! ¿de verdad lo habíais olvidado?

-¡La boda! - gritaron al unísono.

-Ryan está de los nervios porque hoy es jueves y, como no resolvamos rápido este caso, mucha gente de la comisaría no podrá ir a la boda.

Castle y Beckett seguían en shock por su descuido. Cómo se les había olvidado algo tan importante. Ryan volvió del baño con un aspecto aun más enfermizo que antes. Gates, que les había estado observando, ordenó a Ryan que se marchara a casa con su prometida. Cuando se hubo ido se giró:

- Y a vosotros tres más os vale resolver rápido este caso. No me gustaría tener que perderme cierta boda.

Después de decir esto se encerró en su despacho. Beckett, Espo y Castle comenzaron a trabajar. Espósito se fue a interrogar a los padres y a la hermana de Helen. Castle y Beckett repasaron de nuevo todas las pistas. Y así transcurrieron las horas, lentamente, sin sacar nada en limpio. Hacia las diez de la noche, Espósito se acercó a la mesa de Beckett.

-He interrogado como a doscientas personas y nadie vio nada raro. ¡Hasta he estado hablando con el profesor de francés particular de las chicas! Esa Helen desapareció de la fiesta. Se esfumó. Y ni siquiera tenía novio.

-Espo vete a casa y duerme un rato. Si descubrimos algo te avisamos.

-Gracias. Mañana nos vemos.

Espósito se fue, con los hombros hundidos por el cansancio.

-Bueno Castle al fin estamos solos-dijo Beckett mirando fijamente a los ojos del escritor.

-Sí. Creo que es el mejor momento para tener es conversación.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y para el próximo tengo en mente alguna escena que no creo queos decepcione. Como adelanto os diré que el próximo capitulo se llama ****_La boda. _****Reviews comentarios y demás son bienvenidos. Gracias de nuevo por leer.**


	9. La boda

**Por fin he vuelto ha escribir. Los examenes estan hechos y aun queda un tiempo para las recuperaciones. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero espero poder subir unos cuantos en los próximos días. Antes del capítulo quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que le dais una oportunidad a esta historia y os la leeis. GRACIAS:)**

_**Capítulo 9: La boda**_

-Castle, voy a empezar hablando yo.

Castle asintió y clavó su mirada azul en Beckett.

-Castle yo...te quiero-los ojos de la detective se empañaron- lo dije ayer cuando casi nos mata Madox y te lo digo ahora. Estoy cansada de intentar eludir estos sentimientos y, aunque aun no estoy segura de que este sea el mejor momento para sacarlos a la luz, debía hacerlo.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el informe que minutos atrás estaba rellenando. Castle alzó la mano y con el dedo pulgar le limpió suavemente otra lágrima que amenazaba con caer.

-Kate, yo también te quiero. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el miedo a que tú no me correspondieras, el miedo a que las cosas cambiaran irremediablemente entre nosotros me ha impedido decirtelo. Aquella noche en Los Angeles, estuve apunto de decirtelo, mirarte a los ojos en aquel momento me dio el valor necesario para confesar lo que sentía, pero tu te fuiste.

-Me fui, pero volví a entrar.

Los ojos de Castle se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Volviste a entrar?

-Sí...esa mirada también significó mucho para mí.

Beckett bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

-Beckett, no sabes lo que daría por haber esperado unos segundos más en ese salón.

Castle la cogió de la barbilla para que alzara la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sorieron. Todo estaba dicho.

-Castle, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que me besaras ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Castle volvieron a abrirse como platos al oir aquello. Después la miró, se levantó y se fue. Beckett le siguió con la mirada hasta que giró en la esquina. Fue entonces cuando comprendió a dónde se dirigía el escritor. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró con disimulo hacia el despacho de Gates. La capitana estaba ocupada poniendo orden a inumerables montañas de papeles. Beckett giró la cabeza y observó que en la sala solo quedaban otros dos policías, uno dormido sobre la mesa y el otro absorto en una partida de Angry Birds. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño con naturalidad.

Allí como había supuesto la esperaba Castle.

En cuanto hubo entrado, la detective cerró la puerta. Seguidamente cogió la mano de Castle y le arrastró dentro de una de las dos cabinas con retrete. Hechó el pestillo y le besó apasionadamente. Al rato se separaron intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que esto de besarnos en los baños de chicas se está convirtiendo en una tradición.

Beckett le pegó en el hombro cariñosamente.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, esta vez con más fiereza. Las manos de Castle comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de Beckett, mientras la detective hacía lo mismo con la camisa de él. Un botón de la blusa se rompió y cayó al suelo. Beckett soltó una risita ahogada mientras besaba con fuerza al escritor. Castle ganó su batalla contra la blusa y se deshizo de su camiseta, colgando ambas prendas en un gancho que, afortunadamente, tenía la puerta. Beckett acarició el torso de Castle. El escritor por su parte acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mientras besaba su cuello con pasión.

De repente un chasquido les informó de que la puerta del baño se había abierto.

-Kate, ¿estás ahí?

La voz de Lanie retumbó en el ahora silencioso baño.

-Sí, Lanie, en seguida salgo.

-Vale. Te espero en tu mesa.

Con otro chasquido la puerta del baño se cerró. Castle y Beckett se habían quedado helados. Y muy frustrados.

-¿Lanie lo hace aposta? -dijo Castle rompiendo el silencio.

Beckett se rió ante aquel comentario y se puso la blusa.

-Castle espera diez minutos y después sal disimuladamente. ¡Ah! y vete a casa, mañana nos vemos.

-Beckett mañana tengo una revisión médica con Alexis y no podré venir.

La inspectora le miró con tristeza.

-Pues entonces nos veremos el sábado en la boda.

Beckett se puso de puntillas y le dio un pico en los labios. Después tiró de la cadena del retrete y salió del cubículo. Se miró en el espejo intentando adecentarse el cabello y salió del baño.

Tal y como le había dicho, Lanie la esperaba en su mesa. Tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada y una sonrisa pícara iluminaba su rostro. Beckett se sentó en su silla ignorando la expresión de su amiga.

-¿No me vas a contar nada?

-Lanie, no se qué quieres que te cuente...

-Vamos Kate, que el otro día en el Old Haunt estaba borracha pero recuerdo perfectamente cuando abriste la puerta del baño y...

Beckett le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No sigas.

-¿Estabas ahora en el baño con Castle?-susurró Lanie, sonriendo tontamente.

-Lanie ¡cállate!- Beckett se sonrojó, dándole la razón a su amiga- y tú el otro día con Espo...se te veía muy entregada.

La sonrisa de Lanie desapareció y miró a Beckett con culpabilidad. En ese momento ambas empezaron a reirse a carcajadas despertando al policía que dormía sobre sus informes. Gates salió de su despacho.

-¿A qué viene este escándalo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella noche Lanie durmió en casa de Beckett. Ambas tenían muchas cosas que contarse y se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada contándose chismes y cotilleando con la misma ilusión que dos niñas que duermen juntas por primera vez.

El viernes se hizo eterno. Faltaban la alegría y el desenfado que traía Castle con su presencia. A medida que avanzaban las horas el agobio era mayor. No habían conseguido más pistas sobre el asesino. Eso, la falta de sueño y la cercanía de una boda a la que querían asistir hacían que se respirara un ambiente tenso cortado por algún que otro grito.

Hacia las seis de aquella tarde, cuando muchos policías habían asumido ya la idea de que no podrían asistir a la ceremonia de Ryan, una llamada lo cambió todo.

Uno de los técnicos que llevaba todo el día en uno de los basureros de Nueva York, había encontrado unos zapatos dorados a los que les faltaba una hebilla.

Beckett y Espósito corrieron, mejor dicho volaron, a la morgue, donde Lanie estaba examinando los tacones. La hebilla que encontró el detective hispano en la escena del crimen encajaba perfectamente en uno de los zapatos.

Lanie estaba examinando la punta de aguja de uno de los tacones.

-Creo que ya sé por qué el asesino se quería deshacer de estos zapatos.

Los dos detectives se acercaron al microscopio.

- He encontrado restos de sangre en este tacón. Al parecer, la víctima consiguió zafarse del asesino proponándole una buena patada en esa parte que os duele tanto y consiguió que sangrara.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, otro forense salió de una sala cercana con las pruebas del ADN. Beckett y Espósito prácticamente le arrancaron los papeles de las manos y corrieron de nuevo a la comisaría.

El ADN pertenecía a un tío llamado Raley. Tenía varios antecentes de robos y dos órdenes de alejamiento por supuestos maltratos, ninguna de ellas de Helen. Consultaron la dirección y en menos de una hora el tío estaba en la comisaría, había confesado el crimen a cambio de dos años menos de condena y la felicidad que reinaba en la comisaría era palpable.

Beckett llegó a casa agotada, dispuesta a darse un buen baño de espuma. Se metió en la bañera y le mandó un mensaje a Castle.

"Caso cerrado, Gates feliz y mañana boda:)"

A los pocos segundos le llegó la respuesta.

"Me alegro mucho, mañana nos vemos, te quiero"

Beckett sonrió al leer las dos últimas palabras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El despertador frustró uno de los mejores sueños que Kate había tenido en su vida. Estaba casándose con Castle en los Hamptons. Le tocaba a ella decir el "sí, quiero" cuando el despertador sonó.

La boda era a las seis de la tarde. Había quedado con Lanie esa mañana para ir juntas a la peluquería. Se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama y se duchó. Antes de salir de casa se tomó con rapidez un café.

Lanie llevaba ya diez minutos esperando cuando llegó Kate. Entraron en la peluquería y salieron a la hora y media perfectamente peinadas. Se despidieron y volvieron a sus respectivas casas a almorzar y terminar de arreglarse.

A las cinco y media la iglesia era un hervidero de gente. Beckett había quedado con Lanie, Espósito y Castle en la puerta. Cuando llegaron, Lanie y Espo se sonrieron y entraron, Castle y Beckett repitieron el gesto y se sentaron.

La boda fue de ensueño. Cuando llegaron a los votos no quedaba ni una sola persona en aquella iglesia que no se le hubiese escapado alguna que otra lagrimilla. Cuando terminó la ceremonia, todos se fueron hasta un hotel cercano muy lujoso donde se celebraba el banquete. Comieron hasta hartarse, probando todo tipo de exquisiteces. Tras la tarta nupcial, los novios salieron a la pista para comenzar su primer baile como casados. La canción escogida por la pareja fue una balada a piano, lenta y romántica. Cuando la canción terminó, Ryan besó a Jenny con ternura en los labios y todos los invitados aplaudieron, para después sumarse a ellos en la pista de baile.

Rick miró a Beckett.

-¿Bailamos?

Kate asintió con una sonrisa, le cogió de la mano y salieron a la pista, que ya estaba plagada de parejitas. Era una de esas típicas canciones lentas que ponen en el momento del beso de reconciliación en las películas románticas. Castle y Beckett bailaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento único en el que su máxima preocupacion era respirar. Sus cuerpos se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, tan perfectamente sincronizados que parecía que llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida. La canción terminó y el hechizo pareció romperse cuando el dj puso una canción mucho más movida. Toda la gente se movía descontroladamente, el alcohol ingerido comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Castle estaba más afectado por los movimientos seductores de Beckett al bailar que por las dos copas de más que llevaba. Hubo un momento en el que las ganas de besarla se hicieron tan intensas que la agarró del brazo y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras del salón en el que estaban, dejando a Lanie, que estaba hablando con Kate, con la palabra en la boca.

-Castle ¡¿qué haces?!

Rick seguía agarrándola del brazo y se había parado frente a la puerta de los baños.

-Mmm. Mejor no-. dijo Castle mas para el cuello de su camisa que para Beckett.

En ese momento Kate comprendió las intenciones del escritor y una sonrisilla pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que sé un sitio donde no nos van a molestar- dijo Beckett.

Castle se giró para mirarla a la cara y la misma sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Beckett le agarró del brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

**Espero que os haya gustado:) En realidad este capítulo era mas largo pero he decidido cortarlo y mañana (o quizá esta tarde) subiré la siguiente parte. Se agradecen comentarios tanto buenos como malos;) **


	10. All of me

**Holaaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo y me temo que por última vez en este fic. Este es el último capítulo de la historia, del que ha sido mi primer fic. Me da bastante pena que llegue el final pero realmente nunca he sabido cuanto duraría esta historia y me ha parecido un buen final. Gracias a todos los que me habeis apoyado durante estos diez capítulos y os espero en un nuevo fic del que ya tengo una buena idea. Este último capítulo se lo dedico a mis Fillionatics:)**

**Volviendo al capítulo, he de decir que este es, sin ninguna duda, mi favorito. Espero que disfruteis leyendo lo mismo (o más ) que yo escrbiéndolo. Para que os guste aun más os recomiendo poner de fondo mientras lo leeis la canción ****_All of me_**** de John Legend (Paula, Leyre va por vosotras;)). No paro de oirla desde que la oi hace unos dias en la radio.**

_**Capitulo 10: All of me**_

Subieron a toda velocidad un par de pisos. Beckett se paró de repente en la planta tercera. Entornó los ojos y encontró lo que estaba buscando, una puerta negra con un cartel blanco torcido en el que ponía "Limpieza". Agarró más fuerte a Castle del brazo y alcanzó la puerta. Giraron el manillar y se encerraron dentro.

Era una habitación pequeña, con una ventana que daba al patio interior que estaba al lado del salon donde se celebraba el banquete y la música y las luces hacian que la habitación pareciera mucho mas acogedora de lo que en realidad era. Las escobas decoraban las paredes, colgadas en ganchos, todas con el palo rojo y las siglas del hotel en un extremo. En una esquina había un carrito con todo tipo de utensilios, desde toallas hasta spray limpiacristales. Una enorme estantería anclada al techo y al suelo dividía en dos la habitación. Las baldas estaban llenas de rollos de papel higiénico.

Beckett empotró a Castle contra la pared y comenzó a besarle con impaciencia, agarrándose a su cuello. Castle, por su parte, le acariciaba los brazos deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de ella, que cayó al suelo. Los labios del escritor recorrieron el mentón de Beckett hasta llegar a su cuello. Kate gimió de placer cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Una melodía entraba por la ventana.

_"...Cause all of me loves all of you_

_loves your curves and your edges _

_all your perfect imperfections..."_

Kate se separó ligeramente de Castle y le miró profundamente a los ojos, asimilando lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Disfrutando del momento y dejándose llevar por la música del maravilloso John Legend, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

_"...give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning..."_

La mano de Kate recorrió las facciones de Castle con suavidad, bajó lentamente por su cuello hasta el pecho. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, azul contra verde, expresando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

_"...cause I give you all of me_

_and you give me all of you..."_

Beckett comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de Castle pero una mano la frenó.

-Kate, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar.

Rick cogió la mano de ella y entrelazó los dedos. Salieron del cuarto de limpieza y Castle la guió hasta una habitación en el mismo pasillo, abriendo la puerta con una llave que se sacó del bolsillo.

-Castle podrías haberlo dicho antes.

Beckett sonrió y entró tras él. Era una habitación pequeña, aunque bastante más grande que la de la limpieza. Una cama enorme de sábanas blancas como la nieve presidía la habitación. El movimiento de las cortinas indicaba que la puerta del balcón estaba entreabierta y una pequeña corriente de aire se colaba junto con la mágica e hipnótica canción.

_"My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're creazy and I'm out of my mind..."_

Cerraron la puerta y guiados por la música llegaron al borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarse, Beckett continuó su tarea con los botones d la camisa de Rick y él comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Castle se quitó la camisa y el vestido de Beckett se deslizó por sus hombros, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. El escritor aparto su mirada de los ojos de Kate y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de ella.

-Eres perfecta.

Y tomó su cara entre sus manos, apartando los mechones castaños de su frente y la besó, intentando transmitir en ese beso todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir y él era incapaz de expresar con palabras. Beckett nunca se había sentido cómoda cuando un hombre la miraba en esta situación, pero el amor que desprendían los ojos de Rick la hizo desear que nunca dejara de mirarla.

Sin apartar los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba y deseaba, Castle se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó que sus pantalones se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo. Después volvió a besar a Kate, esta vez profundizando el beso con su lengua, explorando con suavidad cada rincón de su boca. Beckett le abrazó y juntó sus cuerpos. El roce de sus pieles hizo que ambos gimieran de placer. Castle apoyó una rodilla en el borde de la cama y se fue tumbando poco a poco sobre Beckett, mientras continuaba besándola.

_"Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard..."_

La temperatura de la habitación aumentaba por momentos y las pocas prendas de ropa que les separaban resultaron un estorbo. Con un movimiento ágil, Beckett rodó, dejando a Castle debajo de ella.

-Eso ha sido muy, pero que muy sexy.

Beckett sonrió ante tal comentarioy se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre plano del escritor. Con un suave click se desabrochó el sujetador y se agachó para besar el cuello de Castle. Éste la abrazó, disfrutando con cada beso y cada caricia que ella le regalaba, mientras deslizó sus bóxers junto con la última prenda que le quedaba a ella.

Los labios de Castle encontraron de nuevo los de Beckett y, así abrazados, se convirtieron en uno solo, liberando al fin su pasión y todo su amor, llegando hasta el más puro éxtasis.

El cansancio les obligó a quedarse tumbados abrazados, aun acariciandose.

-Kate, te quiero y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

-Yo también te quiero, Rick. Siempre.

_"...cause I give you all of me _

_And you give all of you._

_I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh"_

**Gracias por leer:)**


End file.
